


Little silver soldiers

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, But not really a kink fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy drabble barely disguised as a kink ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little silver soldiers

Will still wasn’t sure what to make of Hannibal’s demeanor at times like this. 

_Times like this._ What an absurd thought. 

Watching the man he loved, the man who couldn’t cuddle close enough at night, carefully lay out an array of medical supplies on the nightstand, Will wondered if he shouldn’t be laughing instead of lying back with an arm tucked under his head. 

There was something very zen about it. As much as he was accustomed to Hannibal’s meticulous ways, there were few other times when he felt so lulled by them. 

“Are those new?” 

Will kept his eyes on a zippered leather case as Hannibal withdrew a slender rod. Unable to help noticing a number of others just like it arranged by size. Little silver soldiers all lined up.

“Just arrived yesterday.”

Hannibal’s smile was quick and fleeting. 

There once was a time when Will found it cold. The first time. 

It was easy to see why Hannibal had been such an exceptional surgeon. So focused on his task. Unfortunately, Will took that as not being sufficiently focused on him. The man didn’t even have an erection, for fuck’s sake. How could he possibly be in the moment.

Nervous anticipation occupied Will’s mind enough to block out most of Hannibal’s clinical terminology. Along with a heavy dose of ‘what the fuck am I doing?’

When the subject came up, Will understood for the first time what the word ‘squick’ meant on a deeply visceral level. He wasn’t the type. _Hannibal_ wasn’t the type. This was - it was just wrong. It had to be, didn’t it? Wrong for him anyway. After years of near celibacy, sex alone was a still a novel experience. They didn’t need this.

Hannibal explained in that way of his. Bordering on pedantic, but imbued with a warmth that said: _I want you to understand this. I want you to know everything. I want you to trust me._

Will did trust him. After all they’d been through, how could he not. He believed Hannibal when he said it was about pleasure and not pain. He believed him when he said that shame and humiliation were normal but not inherent. Most of all, he believed Hannibal when he said that he would take care of him.

And take care of him he did.

Taking himself in hand, Will shivered at remembering. The otherworldly feeling. Bracingly cold. Then warm. Frictionless friction, if there was such a thing. So smooth. How could such a little thing do so much. Hone all his nerves, his thoughts, his being to a pinpoint. 

It was all over too fast once Hannibal started moving his hand. As if the orgasm had been ripped from him. Over time though they developed a kind of choreography. Hannibal read every little noise perfectly. Conducting like a maestro until Will learned he could not only float but fly.

How could he ever have doubted that this was intimate?

After it was over, Hannibal curled around him not even bothering to clean up. Will could still hear the whispered I love yous go on and on. Never before had he felt so completely at peace. So perfectly spoiled.

“Are you relaxed? Not holding your breath, I hope.”

Will turned his head to see Hannibal gloving up.

“I’m fine,” he sighed.

It felt especially good to say it. Those two simple words so often dismissed as meaningless. Will _was_ fine. 

Will was loved. 

Will was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
